Loss of Innocence
by Ancient Dreamer
Summary: I didn’t want to die, and I wanted to feel that loss of pain again. That emptiness, that detachment my father felt. And so I made the most foolish decision of my life. I became a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey Everyone! Ancient here! This is my first story on here so tell me what you think, okay? Thanks! 

Chapter 1: An Introduction

Vampirism.

People hear the word and start laughing, or read it and assume it's fiction. I don't. But, then again, I've lived with it for over 10,000 years.

Isuppose people pretend vampirism doesn't exist because they fear it. Humans, and most mortals, do that. Not that I blame them.

Vampirism is a curse.

You may think so because of those silly rumors we spread about vampires. But there is another reason also. We, as vampires, are not allowed to tell mortals about us, or our rules, or most especially, our powers.

I hadn't broken these rules yet, (for fear of the repercussions on my friends) but I had come close. And been warned.

I knew one day I would have to explain my actions to the Teen Titans, but I had foolishly thought they wouldn't care, or at least that it wouldn't bring them harm.

Of course, I was wrong. I should have never believed that Robin and the others would leave me alone and be happy, despite me and my curse.

Many times since then I wish things would have turned out differently. Then I see the love of my life beside me, smiling, and I don't feel badly at all.

I think it is time for me to tell the story from the beginning. Time for me to be rid of the fear that overshadows me and my lover. Time for me to be free.

* * *

I was conceived when Trigon, the demon, raped my mother Arella. He forced her to return with him to his realm. I was born in that nameless land. The mortals have a name for it though.

Hell.

When Trigon learned I was a girl, he flew into a rage. He swore that he would train me harder than anyone else he'd trained and would make sure I was even more powerful and evil than he was. That, I think was his downfall.

I was trained unmercifully with my powers I had gained from my mother and father. He would whip me every time I disobeyed him or couldn't do something.

By the time I was ten I was more powerful and more heartless than anyone in the demon city. In that time I was never allowed to see my mother.

Even on the special occasions when someone came to the castle I lived in I was only allowed to see her briefly.

In time, I ignored the fact she even existed. When my 20th birthday arrived, Trigon sent for me. "My daughter, at this time of 20 years, your human traits will begin to develop. Your skin will no longer be red as mine, but pale as a human's. Your hair, which was the lovely shade of white I bear, will turn to the ugliness of a human's."

"I do not know much of the human body, but your mother does." Father stopped and sneered even at the mention of a human or my mother and during this lull in his speech, I spoke. "Father! She will contaminate me with her filthy humanity! I cannot go near that disgrace of our people!" Trigon roared at me in anger, and I backed up a step.

"Your _Mother_ the disgrace! You are the disgrace my daughter. We can accept that a human is not as good as we are, but you are a half breed! You are worthless unless you can control everything in you! Your mother knows how to control herself and you must learn also! Now go before you are whipped once more!"

It took all my strength of will not to run from the room, but I did it. The next morning after I was dressed in the royal garments of a princess, I walked to the South Wing, where my mother was kept. I steeled myself to be begged for mercy and such and not to get angry at my mother, and entered.

My mother, I saw, was dressed in rags and was sewing. I looked about and saw many dresses of all sizes.

Many that would not fit her were placed in an obviously prized corner. My mother noticed me and stood up, watching me closely.

Despite the fact that she was dressed in rags and I in royal, she had a quiet dignity I did not and I immediately hated her for it.

"Arielle."

"Arella." She corrected me. I felt my rage fly.

"Who are you to correct the princess of her homeland?"

"I am your mother." She answered me simply, and my anger subsided.

"Whose clothes are those?" I asked, pointed to the corner. She smiled at me, finally and answered.

"They are yours. I made them for you many years ago, and many more since. But you never came to see me, once you were allowed."

"So you never had the chance to give them to me." My anger was completely gone. I felt an emotion I had never felt before. I know it now.

It was love.

Me: So, what do you think? It gets better I promise. Sorry if the chapters seem short. They're longer on my computer.

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A New Type of View

I waved away the emotion almost immediately. "What can you, a pitiful human teach me?" I sneered at her. "You don't know anything about humans, do you? I can teach you things about humans you don't know, and more about human women in general."

She looked at me intently. I gave no answer, merely looked at her. She seemed to sigh, and turned away. "Please, sit down. I don't want Trigon to say I had bad manners while you were here."

I sneered at the chair, but sat down.

"The first things about you that will change are hair color, and skin color. You will look almost completely human, except for a few exceptions. Runes of your original skin color will remain on your skin, but you will learn to fade, and, even be able to completely make them disappear."

That was how she started, and continued to talk for hours, I simply listening quietly, occasionally asking a few questions. We continued to remain in this peace for several, our meetings every day and hours long.

I was feeling human emotions for the first time and reveled in the happiness that I had never known, except when killing. Even killing's joy now seemed so much less than the joy I felt when I listened to Arella.

A month later my happiness shattered. I was called to court for Father to see my progress. By that point I looked completely human, except for my hair being purple and my skin being gray. Arella had told me that they were unnatural colors on Earth.

Father was using the form I hated most on him, that of the human. He looked human, but that of one twisted with evil. He looked as a human boy of but 17 and handsome. His eyes, though, glinted with a hint of his true nature.

He had a dirty little demon boy in his hands. He told me to kill the boy. I tried, but when I looked into that little boy's eyes I felt an emotion that I had felt only once, when Arella was recounting her days of pregnancy.

It was pity. And I could do nothing about it. Father leapt up in rage. "What weakness has that human instilled in you! Kill this boy now! He has disobeyed our laws by befriending the exile O'Mara. Kill him!"

"I cannot Father! I do not wish kill him!" Father was in such a state I thought he would explode. Then he picked up the little boy and dug his teeth into the little neck.

I could hear horrid slurping noises that disgusted me beyond reason. After a moment or two Father threw down the boy, nothing left but skin on bones.

A sob wrenched out of me and I grabbed the boy desperately, as if I could save him if I filled the body with tears. I leaned over him, sobbing, until Father kicked me and I flew across the room into a wall.

My bones were cracked and I lay there not able to move for fear of more retribution. He walked over to me.

He picked me up by the collar and turned my neck to the side, leaving the vein in my neck pulsing. I forgot my pain as he slid my hair behind my ear in an almost loving gesture.

I felt his lips across my skin, kissing it, caressing it. I felt his breathing on my neck, coming out in gasps of pleasure from just being near my blood.

He was going to feed on me as he had the boy, but I strangely didn't care. "I love you, my daughter." He whispered against my skin, and bit in.

I felt an incredible pleasure from my blood being drained away. My mind was disgusted, but it was lost amongst the whirling feelings of his actions. He had me clutched to his breast now, sucking fiercely.

Then, slowly, he pulled away, and leaned me against the wall. My eyelids were lowering quickly and I could feel my heartbeat slowing.

"You will die if you do not get blood." He whispered seductively in my ear. He was still in the form I had come to hate the most, a human.

"I can give you true eternal life, my daughter. Just do as I say, and you will be the most powerful in our land. You will be immortal!"

I could only listened to him quietly, his voice barely audible over my labored breathing. "Child, you will be able to drink the blood of others without retribution. You will be able to do anything. Just say yes and I will give you the blood of true life."

I didn't want to die, and I wanted to feel that loss of pain again. That emptiness, that detachment my father felt. And so I made the most foolish decision of my life. I became a vampire.

I nodded slowly. My eyes were just open enough to see him cut his wrist with his teeth and hold it out to me. "Drink." He told me and held his wrist to my lips. I opened them slightly, and blood pored in.

I had trouble with the first few gulps, but I got stronger. I held my hands against his wrist pulling it closer to me. I felt him, his emotions, coursing through me. I felt the Evil, the anger in him and it filled my very soul.

He tried to pull his wrist away from me but I held on, drinking faster and faster this damned blood of my father. I reveled in the evil I had used to feel before Arella taught me. I heard his screams of pain as I drank his life-force.

His screams just made me suck harder, and want to drain him dry. Now our places were exchanged. I was the one sucking, and he was the one clutched to my breast.

I heard his heart slow it's thunderous drumming. A sudden rage came over me, and I realized it was my father's emotion. He ripped himself from me, and kicked me, spinning across the floor. My ribs, which had been cracked, were now healed. I was full, and heartless. I stood, and watched my father crawling across the floor with amusement.

I knew now that I was a vampire, and if ever I doubted I was damned, I doubted no more. My father stood also. "Now you are like me, my daughter. I will receive you tomorrow morning for your first lesson."

I looked at him coldly. My vampirism had not yet taken hold. "Damn you Trigon. Damn you to the deepest hell."


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi everybody! I apologize for waiting so long! My Evil-Internet-Of -Doom just started working again on March 23rd.

Tai: Muttering S'not like you had _that _many friends anyway...

Me: Shut up you!

Tai: What? It's true!

Me: Reika?

Reika: Glares at Tai

Me: See? She agrees with me. So there. Sticks tongue out

Tai: Mutter Still a major dork.

Me: Glares, then smiles happily I'm gonna ignore that. So, anyway, in the mean time, I've finished up this story and am working on the next one. I know its not _that _good, but please try to love it nonetheless.

* * *

Chapter 3: Escape

I waited for my father's rage to come over him. It never came. Instead of the bone crunching blow I expected, an overwhelming pain ran through me. I couldn't breath. I was on my knees, clutching my stomach, as if it would minimize the pain.

"What's …. Happening?" I gasped through clenched teeth. I looked up at my father and saw his superior smirk. "Damn you!" I let out a scream that seemed to last forever. As I screamed, I could feel my humanity slipping out of me. I had no idea how long I was there, as I shuddered and shook.

Time had no meaning. Tears ran down my face in a stream. As it neared it's ending, a kind of peace overwhelmed me. I stood up, with the last of my energy. "I…hate…you" All I knew was darkness.

I woke up in a familiar room. It was Arella's! The last thing I remembered was falling unconscious. I saw some clothes on the edge of the bed and slipped into them. At that moment, I gave no thought that they were the clothes of a beggar.

"Arella? Are you here?" "Yes my dear, don't worry." I spun around at the voice, a split-second before I realized it was Arella. "What happened to me?" I asked, tired.

Arella's eyes turned from their usual serene, melancholy look, to one of fierce anger. I had never seen her like this and it scared me somewhat. "Never you mind. We have chores to do."

Because of our sun's intensity, all of our people had to stay inside, from dawn to dusk. All except the royal family, but I had yet to be allowed to go out side during daylight. I looked out Arella's small window. "But it's almost dawn!"

Arella smiled at me, but it was a sad, defeated smile. " You have received the royal family's birthright. You can go out after dawn. I have always been able to do so, because of my human heritage."

I nodded, not quite understanding. "But why are we going out?" I mumbled. My mind was hazy. I couldn't really remember anything and I had trouble staying awake. "We have to go the second dawn arises. Until then, you must rest. I'll wake you up." She pushed me towards her bed, I too tired to ask her why she dodged my question.

I awoke at the first sign of dawn, before the sun had even touched the edge of the sky. I stood by Arella's stone window, enthralled. The sun rose, the edge of the earth discoloring it to the color of sunset.

The clouds were pink in a now blue sky. This is what our world looked like, when not enshrouded in constant darkness. I could only watch in amazement. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I nodded as Arella walked to stand beside me.

"It's one few of the things that give me joy in this place of misery." Arella told me quietly. "Oh, how I wish you were not born here but on Earth! But we can speak of that another day. Now we must leave as the sun rises."

Arella turned away abruptly, and walked to the door. I pulled myself away from the window, taking glancing looks at the ball of fire rising from the sky. I walked into the stone passageway that led to the outside.

Arella was walking briskly towards the door. "We must hurry. Trigon is tired from…earlier. He will not notice us leaving. Not until nightfall. We must hurry." She glanced over at me. "Don't worry. He will not find us."

I stopped and looked at her. "I am _not_ worried. Don't presume to know me because I spent a few months of my invaluable time with you." Arella smiled sadly and walked in front of me.

"Of course. What does a simple human woman know? Nonetheless, we must hurry. Our rendezvous will leave, regardless of whether we are there or not." At that time we were walking in the common street, so I was not completely surprised when a man hopped down in front of us.

"Arella, can you be so cold? I would have cared whether you were there or not. I just would have left anyway." The man's boyish smile caught me off guard. How could anyone joke in such a serious situation?

"Who are you?" I growled. He glanced at me, then went back to watching Arella. "I'm a friend of your mother's." He told me flippantly. "I am the princess of this land!" I screeched. The man chuckled. "And I am the prince of Azarath, which is where we are going. So be polite, little girl."

"I may look _like_ a human child, but I am not! I am twenty years of age!" "And I am the youngest son of Azar, and am thousands years older than you. So still, you look like a child in my eyes."

I glanced at Arella to see which side she was on. "You're laughing! You're _laughing_ at us!" She smiled at me warmly. I rolled my eyes and stomped away. As I sat just outside the alley, I realized something.

I was being extremely rude to the prince of another world! If it had been my father I was rude to, I would be executed, regardless if it would cause a war or not. If people in that man's world are allowed to be rude to one another, what kind of chaos would we be entering?

I walked back into the alley. Hearing the man chanting, I sat back and waited for him to finish. I closed my eyes, listening to the song of words within his chant. I mouthed the words along with him. All too suddenly the melodic song stopped and I opened my eyes.

In front of me lay a portal, showing a city. It was beautiful, with white towers and solidity and beauty that I did not know in my world. The man smiled at my awed expression. "Princess, Welcome to Azarath."

* * *

Me: I promise it gets better! I promise! Gives patented 'Ancient's-Look-Of-Puppy-Cuteness' Please don't leave me all alone...Whimper 

Reika: Review_.NOW._


	4. Chapter 4

Me: It's that time again! I just wanted to warn you all that I'm doing chapters 3-9 all at once, so don't be suprised if I don't respond to your reviews until later. I'm not going to talk again until Chapter 10, unless a large number of people rebel uagainst it.Flutters eyes

Crickets chirp

Me: Fine, Meanies! DON'T support me! I didn't like you anyway. Now-To the story(-ies)

* * *

Chapter 4: Azarath

I sent a cold look at the man. "So? What does this have to do with me?" He laughed at me, a warm chuckle that just made me angry. "Haven't you got it yet? I always knew people on this planet were dumb." I felt my back straighten and my hands clench.

"Excuse me?" I demanded, a tinge of anger in my voice. Arella, who had seen my mood changes before, recognized my true level of anger. She interrupted with a small cough, earning my glare and the man's boyish smile.

"We must leave immediately. Trigon will be sending the Daylight Soldiers any min-" The man pulled out a shining sword that seemed to be made of light. My eyes burned, but it was only a mild effect compared to the reaction of the soldiers that had snuck up behind us.

They clawed at their eyes, unaccustomed to the light emitted from the sword. I chanted, my eyes turning black as power rippled through my body. The black power cut through the bright light like paper. It wrapped around the soldiers, pulsating then slowly shrinking.

I heard their screams, heard them dying, but I didn't care. I felt a power that I hadn't known before. I felt it raging through my blood. I couldn't stop, didn't _want _to stop. I could hear a maniacal laugh in the distance, and realized it was mine.

I was pushed out of my body, and watched the scene below. I had a Cheshire grin on my face and had my head thrown back, laughing. The black energy surged and re-entered my body. I saw my body turn towards my shocked companions. I heard myself speak, my voice mingled with that of my father's.

"Did you truly think you could escape without my noticing? Fools!" I boomed loudly. Arella looked at my body angrily. "To go as far as changing and using your own daughter is sick. I should have expected it from you." My body and Arella stood at a standstill with each other.

My gaze locked on the two, I barely noticed the man reaching into his pocket. Quickly, too quickly for me to realize, there was an explosion, and everything turned a bright white that made my eyes burn.

I felt myself being pulled back into my body. I heard Trigon yell out. "I will see you again Arella. And when I do, you will pay!" My eyes clouded over for a moment and I viewed the world as I had before. I watched Arella warily. I was tired out from what had happened and didn't have much strength. I collapsed.

The two ran over to me, and lifted me up to a sitting position. Arella glanced over at the man. "Azerli, what happened? Trigon shouldn't be able to do that! Even if she _had_ been bitten that shouldn't happen!"

Azerli shook his head. "I don't understand either. If anyone knows, Azar will. We must be calm." Arella nodded. "We must get her to Azarath, and quickly. The portal is closing, and we won't get another chance." Azerli continued.

He started to lift me, then stopped, as if realizing something. "Princess, this will be a very uncomfortable ride. I apologize in advance." I merely groaned in reply. He lifted me and put me over his soldier.

He stopped in front of the portal and glanced back at Arella to make sure she was following behind, and took a step. I closed my eyes as he walked through. At one point I opened my eyes and I saw visages of war and pain so unbearable, I did not open them again.

I awoke, disoriented, in an unfamiliar room. It was a pure white that burned in my eyes and made me even dizzier than I had already been. I sat up in a bed that had silken sheet and a large, fluffy, comforter. I looked at it in distaste and slid out of the bed. I was in a white nightgown.

I considered it unfitting considering my people's actions and the gleaming purity of this city. I heard voices talking quietly outside my door. I put on a white dress that had been laid out for me.

I wanted to change into something darker, but all I had were the raggedy clothes I had from the trip, which were not something to wear to the royal court that I had been obviously taken.

I opened the white granite door to see two stunned nobles staring at me. They spoke but I could not understand their tongue, so I ignored them completely. I wandered about the halls, the two nobles following me.

Whenever I passed someone, they whispered nervously in their own tongue. I only knew one person who came from this strange land, and he was nowhere to be found! I spun around suddenly, the two nobles recoiling instantly.

"Take me to Azerli." I told them my tone inescapably clear. They glanced at one another, obviously understanding the name, but nothing else. "Now." I made my voice loud and impatient, knowing they could at least understand _that_.

They nodding vigorously and almost ran to take me to the Azarathian prince. I followed them calmly and surely, not knowing the exact rules of the land but sure if I could get to Azerli he could explain them.

They brought me to a large room, which must have been held for balls or meetings for the kingdom. I expected to see Azerli there making arrangements, or some such, but instead I found an old woman sitting in the middle of the floor waiting.

"Come. Sit." She told me brusquely in the demon tongue. I sat, not knowing what else to do, and knowing that if I hesitated the slightest bit she would gladly send me out. That, I knew, would be very bad indeed.

I sat on the cold floor in front of her. Not used to the cold, I shivered and waited for her to speak. She sat calmly, mumbling under her breath a chant of some sort. I waited patiently for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes.

"It is good you are patient. You will need that patience later." The woman spoke without opening her eyes. "You will be learning to balance the negative forces within you. I am called Azar."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Balance

"'Balance the negative forces within me'? Is this some type of sick joke?" I asked her confused. Azar opened her eyes and looked at me coldly. "I never 'joke'. I am explaining to you that you have both good and evil inside you. Before you can understand goodness, you must balance your emotions.

"Meditation will help you focus your mind to reduce the emotions within you, allowing you easier access to balance your inner evils. Do you comprehend now?" I nodded and spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about. _What_ evils?"

Azar sighed. "Child, when you see your father, what do you see? What do you feel?" I looked at her as if she was crazy. "My father is the most powerful in the realm." Azar nodded. "Yes, but how does he _rule_? Is he kind, or does he incite fear?"

"Kindness is weakness." I answered her stiffly. Azar stared at me hard. She stood up sharply. He back to me, walking toward a nearby door, she called to me. "Come. I have something I must show you." I stood, and walked behind her.

I followed her down many great halls. Before, there had been a person in every hall. Now it was empty and quiet. Azar glanced at me as I walked next to her. "Do you enjoy solitude?" She asked me. I wondered why she asked, but nodded. She looked straight ahead again and there was no more conversation.

She led me down yet another hallway and stopped halfway to the other side. She chanted something I did not recognize, making intricate gestures with her hands. A crack appeared in the marble, wrapping around us to make a large circle on the ground.

The platform started to move downwards, and after we were underneath, another slab of marble covered the hole, leaving us in pitch-black darkness. I felt, rather than saw, Azar step off the platform. A torch ignited as she passed each one. I followed behind her, not sure if she would keep going if I fell behind or not.

She led me to a small chamber with a chest situated in the middle. She walked in front of me and stood in front of the chest. She looked at me pointedly, as if expecting me to open the chest. I moved forward, filled with apprehension. The chest seemed to watch me with contempt.

I touched the lock and pulled my hand away sharply. "What was that?" I demanded. "What was it to you?" She replied. I looked away, gazing at the chest. "For a second, I saw…_felt_, everything that was wrong? Evil? With the world."

"War, famine, death and torture in all its forms. It was almost as if the pain of the world was coursing through me." I glanced at Azar. Her expression was unreadable. I continued. "What is in that chest that would cause such misery?" Azar shook her head.

"Few know. Our people have been trying to open it for centuries and only a small amount has been able to. Only one has seen it and come out unharmed. I think you may be able to open the chest. You may even be able to control it, if you use the training I plan to give you."

I nodded and we turned together to walk to the exit. As we exited the chamber and moved to return to the training chamber I had seen before, I asked a question. "Who was the person to open the chest and not be harmed?" Azar smiled for the first time. "That was me."

Over the next few weeks, Azar and I worked on meditation. It turned out to be sufficiently easy for me, and we moved on to other parts of Azarathian worship. It turned out that Azarath was in fact the god of peace. Metrion and Zinthos were the gods of wisdom and courage, respectively.

Learning that, I began to understand more the chant Azar had taught me. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, was a chant that was meant to help with control of the spirit. It was also part of a daily cleansing ritual that was most sacred to the Azarathian people.

This caused problems. The people of Azarath were unhappy that I, the demon's spawn, was learning their most sacred rituals. I understood little of their language, but I understood _that_.

In addition to my daily religion lessons with Azar. I was also taking lessons with Azerli. He was teaching me both combat and the Azarathian language. My most memorable moment was when I mastered the elusive move that Azerli had tried to teach me many times. I remember his praise well.

"Well done! At this rate you will be better than I am in just a few short years!" He laughed. He was like a brother, so it made me proud, because it had been his first, but certainly not the last, compliment.

That day was also the day I was inducted into the Azarathian religion. I was going to go to the school for young aspiring priests and priestesses. My first day of the academy I heard many whispers, some jealous that I had trained with Azar, the Most High Priestess, leader of our people, and others that I did not recognize.

All day, everywhere I went I heard whispers of 'roth'. I assumed it must be Azarathian, though there were few words I did not master. When I arrived at the castle I asked Azerli what 'roth' had meant.

He looked at me sadly. It was the first time I had seen him not smiling. People use it as a derogative term for those not of their race, he explained to me, It means demon, or demon-child.

The other priestesses called me 'roth' constantly, no longer as mutterings, but as a full-fledged nickname. Even Azar's first daughter, Madame Sari called me the name. I took it proudly, when they called me Raven Roth, a raven being the symbol of demonhood.

I even began to introduce myself as Raven Roth, Priestess, and then at graduation, High Priestess. Azerli laughed at my reasoning, and Azar just shook her head at my audacity.

Eventually, though, I was offered the position of High Priestess to the castle. I turned it down, more in favor of a simple life, with Arella, Azar, and my 'brother' Azerli. Unfortunately, as I got older, so did Arella. Her aging had been reduced here in Azarath, and in my world, but now… Arella was getting old, and got sick. It was fatal. During that last year, I never left her side. When she got too sick to even walk I stayed with her.

I knew there was no hope, but still I prayed to Azarath, Metrion, and Zinthos to cure her, to give me the wisdom to cure her, to give me courage to leave her, and finally, to let her have peace when she was gone.

One day she could barely move, and I knew this was the last day. She held my hand in a weak grip. She opened her eyes at me and smiled. She closed them again. Her breathing slowed.

All of a sudden she seemed awake and alive again. She clutched my hand tightly. "Trigon! He's coming!" She convulsed, and lay there still. I didn't need to check her pulse to see she was dead.

The next morning, we held a funeral, in which I sang at, which was rare. Arella seemed peaceful now, not like she had when she had died. One thing confused me, though. Were those the raving of a dying woman? Or had Trigon been controlling her, making her sick and weak, unable to tell us the truth until the moment before death?

I ran to Azar's office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Preparing for Disaster

Everyone pushed each other to get out of the way once they saw my non-regulation purple-black robe. Azar had given it to me, telling me it matched my eyes and that it would cover the marks on my arms.

I pushed open the doors to Azar's office with a loud crash. "Azar!" I shouted. I was the only person, other than Azerli, who called Azar by her name. She looked up from the Scriptures. She knew it was only an emergency that would bring me in her office during her Reflection period.

She nodded at me, indicating that I continue. " Azar, I know I should have told you before, but I just realized. Arella, she might have been controlled by Trigon, or at least affected by him. I think Trigon may be preparing to attack." I said all of this quickly, in one breath.

Azar took a second to translate my words. She watched me carefully while I took deep breaths. "Raven, are you sure?" I looked at her, shocked. She had never questioned my opinions before.

I glanced over to Azar's left. Lo and behold, Nauru was there. He had been Azar's advisor for years and never liked Azar's decision to have my mother and I come here. "Azar, I _feel_ it. I saw it in Arella and didn't realize what it was. I can feel a ripple of underlying anger all over Azarath."

Nauru started to lean over to talk in Azar's ear. " If you have a voice of your own, I'd like to hear it." I snapped at him. Nauru straightened, indignant. He coughed, clearing his throat, and spoke. " I think it would be wise to take the road of caution. Setting an alarm for a _suspicion_ would give the people unnecessary panic."

" A suspicion Arella died of! A close-minded fool like you would not understand the implications of that. An alarm may not need to be set, but we _should _be prepared for the worst. Prepare defenses, make escape plans, speak with the generals about the best techniques. The people need not know until there is more proof."

Azar was silent, thinking. She looked down at her papers. I heard her voice wafting up. "Raven, I'm sorry. I can't do what you're asking. I can't take the risk." I saw Nauru's smug smile, I saw the sorry look on Azar's face, but I also saw something else.

The White City crumbling, demons laughing, Trigon sitting on a jewel laden throne. I saw Azar in rags saying something I couldn't hear. I saw a bright light again and was back into the office. I looked at Azar defiantly. "You might not be able to, but that doesn't mean I can't."

I walked into Azerli's office with stone hard face. "Azerli!" I snapped. "What?" His head popped out from behind a door. I felt my face soften at the sight of him, and I laughed. "I need your help." I asked, once again serious. "What do you need help with?"

"Azerli, can you put protective spells on the castle? I also need you to train any and all soldiers that have potential. Make sure they care about people other than themselves."

"But Raven, how am I going to do all that? Without Azar's permission, because you wouldn't ask me to when Azar could."

"That's your problem."

"You owe me one."

"Hopefully."

Over the next few weeks, Azerli and I worked on our silent preparation. I knew Azar knew what were doing, so I avoided her as often as I could. The other priestesses noticed our separation and tried to butter up Azar as often as they could, which made great cover for me to do the things I was planning.

Our 'army' was growing quietly while I used my power to put protection spells on the castle. I knew I would be hard pressed when they attacked, but I hoped that when they did some of the priestesses would come to my aid.

One day I got the message I was waiting for. Nauru got sick and weak, much like Arella, but much faster. This time when I went near him, I could feel my father's presence emanating from him like a hazy cloud. I excused the nurses attending him and approached him slowly.

"Nauru? No, Trigon. I see you in him. Get out."

Nauru, I have to call it that, for it had his shape, stood and gave a sick grin. "Daughter, it has been years. How have you been spreading my evil?"

I laughed at him, a slow chuckle, which gave him a confused look. "I have outgrown you. When you come to 'visit' I will show you how much."

Now it was his turn to laugh. I kept my face stern and cold. "Daughter, you will never outgrow me. That night we were connected, forever. You will never escape me. You have suppressed your true nature, but it will reveal itself soon enough."

"No Trigon. This _is_ my nature. But only for one moment will I repress it. That is the moment in which I kill you, as you have killed the ones I love."

I turned to leave and heard his voice once more. "Ah, but daughter, there are still many left." I spun around but the entity was gone. All that was left was Nauru. He was dead.

"You're wrong Trigon. You have to be."

I went to Azar early the next morning, after a sleepless night of prayer. "Azar, Trigon is arriving tonight. I wanted you to know." I turned to leave. Azar placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked back at her.

"Raven, this may be my last day on this earth. All through these years you have been like a daughter to me. I just want you to know, no matter what your origins are, that doesn't make you who you are. _You_ choose."

"Azarath has blessed you with great powers, but also great responsibilities. It is hard, being the god's chosen, but you receive something some never find. Faith. Even that which had been made for evil can be used for good."

I looked at Azar closely, then jumped into her arms. I cried for I don't know how long. By the time I left, I knew I would not see Azar in person again. I went to go see Azerli. He smiled at me wanly.

He had his soldiers posted everywhere in and out of the castle. I ushered in all the people of the city and placed the priestesses in places where they would be the most use. I waited at the door, checking my spells, a purple flare showing its effectiveness.

As the sun went I felt the tinge that meant that the demons had entered our world. Against the sunset I saw the blood-red army. I knew everyone could see it too.

The war had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trigon's Arrival

I gestured to Azerli, signaling him to be ready. I repressed the fear I felt crawling up my spine. Azar nowhere to be found, I spoke instead.

"People of Azarath! Listen to the call of war! Will we be remembered as the saviors of this world? Or will there be no survivors? We are the last defense! The children of our world must be protected! Will you allow them to become slaves to these wretched creatures? Stand and fight! WE ARE THE LAST DEFENSE!"

They roared, and determination replaced the fear in their eyes. Many were prepared to die, but none of them without beating down one of the spawn. Still, the Red Army marched. I heard Azerli shout and a volley of arrows flew into the air.

I heard screams in the air and knew some demons had fallen. There was the sound of many shots and screams, closer to us now. The demons had retaliated. Through the deep hour of the night I waited, knowing my turn would come.

I flinched at every scream that I knew was Azarathian. I hoped Azerli was alright, also knowing he would not stop fighting until death. I saw our warriors and spell-casters listening to the sound of war with saddened, and angry faces.

"Miss Raven! Can't we go out there and help? We can't leave our family and friends to death!" A younger soldier, one I knew as Geri, spoke to me.

"We can and we must. We must stay here and protect the inner wall, which as it sounds, _will_ be breached. Their leader hasn't even shown himself yet."

I heard a demon screech and heard flapping of wings. It appeared above us, diving down. It hit my force field, which flared purple. I willed myself to push away the demon. It was pushed off, but dived over and over into the force field. It was draining my strength on purpose!

I waited until the demon dived again, then sent a small, black energy arrow sizzling into it's heart. It gave a heart crushing screech and fell to the ground. The sound of battle grew closer and closer. I killed a few more of the flying demons that were foolish enough to try and fly over the blockade.

Soon enough, though, our large metal door started to be pounded back. I didn't even try to hold it back, knowing they would just find another way in. I waved at the soldiers to signal to be ready.

The door burst open and thousands of demons charged in. I killed many with magic before they reached me. I pulled out my sword and waded into the fights. I slew every demon within reach.

I thrust and parried with little effort. I charged towards the open gate, slaughtering the demons in front of me. I got to the gate, killing the demons that were trying to get in. I heard the screams of both races and hated Trigon for forcing me into this situation.

I stabbed the demon in front of me while kicking back my leg to knock another demon down. I swung my sword around and plunged it into the fallen demon. I saw no more demons in front of me.

I heard cries of victory all around the complex. I called our soldiers together. I sent about a third of our group to check and destroy any demons left. I left my right hand, Kato, in charge. I lead a group to check for survivors while another would stay here, at place of the fight.

I walked around, the only one allowed to go out alone. I looked around, checking the pulses of those not obviously dead, and finishing off the demons left barely alive. I only found a few alive.

I sent those who could walk to our base, and those who couldn't, or were unconscious, I just teleported. I looked around sadly. The ground was blood red. I saw the body of Sari, my teacher at the Azarathian temple, and 2nd princess of Azarath. I also saw Radu, Azar's firstborn son.

I stood out there for what seemed like hours. I could see the battles in my mind's eye. I could even see the particular death, or thought the dead person had been thinking. I touched the forehead of Sari's body.

I saw explosions and ground-shaking demons. Sari struck them all down. I heard a voice in my head. "I can't defeat them. They are too strong. I will not let them pass! Azarath! Come to my aid!" A bright flash, then nothing.

I cried silently for all the souls that had been lost and were finding their way to Azarath's side. I felt the regrets of the people who had died. I performed a ceremony for them, forcing their spirits to leave. Taking one last look, I turned away to return to the present.

I hurried back to the encampment, checking up on patients and soldiers. I healed the most dangerous wounds, the ones that would have been fatal if I had not been there. I found Azerli among his maps, planning out an escape and defensible positions.

"Azerli." I called to him softly. He looked up from his papers. "Raven!" He looked surprised. "I was worried about you. The reports had said you left alone and hadn't returned for hours. I thought that…"

"You thought that I might be dead." I finished. He nodded. I walked over to his makeshift desk. I leaned over next to him to look at the maps. "What are our losses?" He asked me. "We have lost about a third of our soldiers. We still have the major demons to deal with. Everyone needs enchantments on their weapons and armor. I can get my team of priestesses to do that."

He nodded. "The demons broke into this wall here, leaving section B4 open. We need to get it fixed as much as possible and put soldiers at this entrance here." He pointed to the places in question.

"I can rebuild the wall, but I'll be useless for the next hour or so. I'll be unconscious so the priestesses will have to work on their own. When I wake I can check them and cast stronger spells over them."

He looked at me. "Do you think that since your half demon, they might be able to find a weakness?" I shook my head. "They've been trained for priestly magic. I can use some of the demon spells I've learned."

"Are you sure you can do that? I mean, ever since you freaked out those years ago, you haven't used your demon powers. What if you lose control?" "Trigon will think that I've refused to use them, so the demons won't be prepared. I have more control now, but if I lose control, treat me as if I was one of them."

"You really are prepared to win or lose everything, aren't you? You could probably switch side right now and we would all die."

"This is my home as much as yours. I'm not heartless."

"I never said you were."

We were both silent for a moment. Azerli looked at me closely. "What?" I asked, suddenly aware of the look in his eyes. "Raven…" He started. Kato entered at that moment and I was incredibly grateful.

He nodded to me. I nodded back and started to head out the door. I looked back at Azerli. "Maybe… when all this is over, we can … talk more." I turned and headed out of the tent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Mirror

I left towards the wall I had needed to fix. Kato waited next to me as I stood in front of the rubble. I concentrated on the rubble in front of me then, imagined it a wall. I chanted and a warm white energy flowed out of my hands. My eyes were closed but I could see the wall forming out of the white energy.

The rubble melted away and disintegrated. I felt surrounded by a peaceful presence, then, nothing. I opened my eyes and a wall was laid before my eyes. I felt reenergized, as if I had just prayed.

"Arella?" I whispered. "Raven? What happened?" I saw the awed look on Kato's face and wondered as well. I returned to camp, casting spells over the soldiers and avoiding Azerli. I wondered if I could control the powers that I had locked inside of me.

I remembered what Azar had said. "Even that which had been made for evil can be used for good." The chest flashed through my head, and I started for the castle. I ran through the hallways and into that section Azar had taken me years ago.

I could, strangely, remember everything that had happen on that day 40 years ago. I went to the circle piece and chanted the Azarathian prayer, the one that every Azarathian child would know.

No one was in the castle; everyone had been moved to a faraway hiding place that the royal family had used for generations. I waited anxiously as the platform slowly went down. I ran down the hall as the flames barely had time to light as I passed them.

I slowed as I saw the chest. I could sense the evil from it ever sense I came down, but this was incredible! I seemed almost as strong as my father had been inside Nauru's body. And that was inside a heavily enchanted chest!

It seemed almost as if it was rotting the enchantments form the inside! I touched the lock. I saw every evil the world could know. I had tears running down my face as I open the chest.

Inside was a mirror. A mirror? That was what had so much evil in it? I knew things could be stronger than they appeared so I touched it barely on its knob. I felt nothing. I picked it up and looked at it.

It was a glossy white color with a ruby on the middle, top and knob. Its glass was clear. I glance up at the glass. Four eyes appeared in the middle. I almost dropped it out of shock.

It seemed to look at me with approval. I thought of Azerli and wondered what he would think of this artifact. The mirror glowed white for a minute, then showed Azerli. He seemed to be doing something. He was sweating and he had a desperate look on his face. "I only I could see more around him." The mirror complied.

He was fighting! The demons had come! I had enchanted his armor and weapons, for he had many, myself. They were some of the strongest spells I had done in a long time. None of the demons seemed to be able to touch him.

I watched him intently as he dove in between demons, his sword too fast to be seen. He slaughtered all the demons in his area, but more kept pouring in. I thought to the mirror to widen the view. It complied.

There were thousand of demons! He cut and slashed over and over, not one scratch appearing on his body. Just when I decided I should get down there and fight as well, the demons seemed to part.

A lone figure came walking down the line left open. Trigon! He was in the form I hated the most on him. He looked human! The demons fighting, and losing, to Azerli backed away.

Azerli looked up, his expression confused and a bit … angry? He looked over to Trigon. He held up his sword in a defensive position. He recognized Trigon for the evil demon he was.

Trigon laughed, his laughter booming. He pulled out a two-handed sword. Azerli waited for Trigon to make the first move. I had never seen Trigon in battle, only in a rage at me or others. The fight seemed to freeze as the mirror gave me many mental pictures of Trigon's fighting abilities.

I saw enough to be scared for Azerli. Trigon charged first. He was faster than I had thought! Azerli parried the blow and fought to keep his sword up. He slid it and jumped to the side. Trigon laughed.

"My daughter been casting spells has she?" He was mocking Azerli! He was just playing with him! That attack would have killed any mortal man! As Azerli concentrated on Trigon, another demon started to sneak up on him.

"Azerli!" I shouted. He would be killed!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Annihilation

Almost as if he heard me, Azerli spun around and sliced the foolish demon open. Trigon took this opportunity to charge again. Azerli did an acrobatic flip and landed on the other side of Trigon.

Azerli slammed his sword deep into Trigon's back. Trigon roared in fury, not really in pain, I knew. Azerli dodged another swing downward. Trigon ripped his sword out of the ground. Azerli took this chance to make another deep gash on Trigon's side.

Trigon swung his sword horizontally, a cut that would have taken a lesser fighter's head off. Azerli ducked under and deepened Trigon's wound. I saw Trigon's look. He was starting to get serious.

Trigon surged forward, executing a series of cuts and jabs that Azerli barely dodged and blocked. Trigon sent a kick towards Azerli's face that sent Azerli rolling out of the way. Azerli was not in a defensible position, and Trigon took advantage of it. He sent another kick and Azerli dodged. Straight into Trigon's awaiting sword.

"Azerli! No!" I cried out and a bright light filled the room. I found myself on my knees next to Azerli. I lifted Azerli's head to my lap. I started on a healing spell. Azerli raised his bloody hands that had instinctually gone to his stomach, a stomach that had been completely run through. His hand stopped my movements.

"Raven." His eyes were dulling as he spoke, and I knew he was fighting to stay alive. To tell me what was so important to him. "Azerli." Tears ran down my face. "Don't cry. It doesn't suit your…ugh…personality."

I laughed lightly. "Azerli, you're making jokes when you should be getting healing." I tried to start my healing spell again, but he stopped me again, his hand on my cheek. His eyes were serious, with no hint of the humor he had. "You already saved me once. I heard your voice. I'm glad you're here now. I was worried, that I would never tell you."

"Tell me what?" I tried to make myself believe he was fine, he wasn't dying. He couldn't! He couldn't be coughing blood. He was the first person who saw me as the individual I had become.

"I love you Raven. Azarath has blessed you. I can finally see what was different about you all this time."

"You can't leave me Azerli!"

"You will survive, Raven. I see it. I wish we could have spent more time together. Then we might have loved." His eyes dulled completely and I knew he was dead. Killed by my father.

"How very touching." I heard Trigon say. I stood, lying Azerli's head on the ground softly. Trigon hadn't changed back yet. Tears flooded my eyes.

"Trigon, you bastard!" I picked up Azerli's sword, readying to fight. A bright flash emanated from the sword and I closed my eyes. When the spots left my eyes, I saw Azar in front of me. But it wasn't Azar; it was someone else inside Azar.

She stood standing off between me and Trigon. I watched her with curiosity, while Trigon glared at her, a mix of anger and maybe …fear? "Azar?" He growled. The woman smiled and I felt comforted, while Trigon scowled.

"Only in part." Her voice was musical, nothing like the raspy tones that Azar had, but still, this woman had a look that reminded me profoundly of Azar. Perhaps Azar when she was younger.

"Trigon." She didn't seem to the smiling tone she had a second before. "I will not let you destroy my domain. These people have lived and prayed for peace. I will not allow you to harm them any longer. This is no longer the affair of mortals, but of the gods as well."

Trigon scowled at her. "The business of mortals is none of your affair, Azarath. Especially if she is of my race, not yours." Azarath! I was looking at the mighty goddess herself! I fell to my knees in prayer. Azarath ignored me, completely intent on Trigon.

"She is my chosen. I have planned great things for her."

"As have I."

"I will not allow her to be used for evil."

"You have no choice. It has been prophesized."

"I know of this prophesy. I know of another that will also be true."

"There is no other!"

"You would deny it Trigon, but it is true. She may have been born of you and infected with your curse, but she has her mother's soul, and that shall overcome."

"Her mother was weak!"

"Her mother was impossibly strong! She gave herself for her daughter's future."

"The gem is mine."

"_Raven_ is her own being."

"Raven, the Azarathian symbol of evil?"

"A raven is my symbol. She is my chosen."

"Never!"

"Always."

Trigon roared. I lifted my head up from my prayers. Azarath and Trigon were faced off, Trigon returned to his demon form. "I will not let you take her."

"You would give up on your own people for her?"

"My people will survive. Raven is the worry now. I will not let you take her."

Trigon looked angrier than I had ever seen him. "THEN I WILL DESTROY YOUR MEASLY PLANET AND THE GEM ALONG WITH IT!" He roared. The ground started to shake, and I felt to the ground, hands resting on Azerli's Twilight Sword and the mirror.

"Azarath!" I shouted. Azarath stood facing Trigon. "Run Raven! Use the mirror!" I got up and the demon mirror glowed white in front of me, growing wider and wider, till it reached the size of door.

"Azarath!" I called again, knowing that I would never see her again. "Go!" She turned to face me and smiled. She waved sadly as I walked through the door. "Be safe Raven. Trust only with caution."

I stepped into the door of light, Azerli's Twilight Sword in hand. Light swirled around me, mixed with darkness. Stars flew past me in a blur. I saw another door of light, and tumbled through it.

I landed on rough concrete.


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Com'on guys! I was waiting for at least _one_ review. I wanna know what you think. Ok. To get reviews, I have initiated a contest. It shall last from April 14th to May 2nd.

Tai: Whazzit gonna be about?

Me: Hmm. AHA! I know. the first three people to give me the movie and character the following quote comes from, will get to create a character for my story! -proud of myself-

Tai: What if no one wants to be in your story?

Me: Shut up. Despite Tai's negativity, my hopes remain high! Don't disappoint!

"The fame thing isn't real, you know. Don't forget-I'm just a girl. Standing in front of a boy.Asking him to love her." (Hint: NOT 'Date Movie')

Me: Sorry I can't think of a better quote. P.S Slight vampirism in this one.

* * *

Chapter 10: Earth

I sat on the ground for a moment, confused. I was in a dirty alley that reminded me of Trigon's world. I stood, dusting myself off as much as possible, and exited the alley.

The streets were covered in concrete, like home, but strange metal machines ran up and down them. They must be cars. Arella had explained everything about earth as she had known it.

I saw a girl with shopping bags walking down the 'side walk'. "Excuse me." I spoke with some difficulty. I hadn't spoken English for ages. And I had not been extremely fluent even then.

The girl looked at me strangely, and walked around me. I wondered if I had said it wrong, but I was sure I hadn't. I walked on down the street, people giving me strange looks as I passed.

Some males made a high pitched noise at me and made sounds I didn't understand. I walked past them, instinctively knowing they wouldn't help. I walked on until it was dark. Even then I walked on, as the noise went down. People's thoughts, I realized.

I saw a light down at the end of the road. It wasn't like the other lights I had seen, the red, green, and yellow ones. I walked down across the street, listening to the people as I walked. Azerli had once said that the best way to learn a language is to listen to it.

I saw the light coming out of a window, and went up to the door. I knocked on the door, remembering Arella's lessons on human etiquette. I heard an impatient shout. I waited, but took a step back. I heard the same shout again, then grumbling as someone shuffled to the door.

A young human who looked about 20 human years answered the door. She said something I didn't understand that sounded confused. "Excuse me." I spoke hesitantly. She recognized the words because she spoke rapidly. I heard 'Europe' a few times and I shook my head confused.

"Help?" I asked. The girls eyes widened and she stepped aside. I heard her say something in an apologetic tone. She brought me something in a little china cup. I looked at her strangely.

She spoke slowly, so I could understand. "Tea. Okay." I repeated after her. She nodded. She pointed to herself and spoke. "Ember." I pointed to myself and spoke as well. "Raven." She looked surprised, as if she recognized the name.

"Sleep?" She asked me, pointing to a room down the hall. I nodded, answering "Yes, please." and setting my tea on the small coffee table. I hadn't taken a sip of it at all. Ember led me down the hall to a sloppily made bed.

I thanked her, with my limited language abilities, and walked to the bed. I slipped between the covers and closed my eyes. I was asleep instantly.

I awoke to the sounds of yelling. I knew they were words but I couldn't understand them. I fingered the ring I had in the pocket of my robe. The ring? I pulled it out of my pocket as I got out of the bed. It was a ring of Azarath! It had belonged to Azar!

She must have slipped it into my pocket when I had seen her last. It carried the ability to speak and understand any language, among other things. She knew I was going to come to Earth.

The yelling became louder as I got closer to the living room. I slipped on the ring and listened. "I can't believe you brought home another Crazy!"

"I didn't bring her home! She arrived at my door asking for help!"

"She obviously heard from the others you've allowed in here!"

"She needs help!"

"Damn it, Ember! When the fuck are you ever going to learn!"

"She needed help!"

I heard a thump, like someone crashing down to the ground. I ran into the living room. I saw a man breathing heavily and Ember lying on the ground unconscious. There was blood on his fist.

"Better listen to me from now on bitch, or I'll hurt you worse next time!" He screamed at her. I stood there in shock. "Answer me!" He screamed again and kicked her. She groaned and I snapped out of the frozen state I had been in.

"_Don't_ touch her." I told him fists clenched. "What, the Crazy speaks up for the dumbass that let her in?" He kicked her lightly. "Don't touch her!" I screamed at him. He looked at me. "Are you going to disobey too? I guess I'll teach you a lesson about accepting people's generosity."

"Touch me and I'll kill you." I told him calmly, holding the demon part of me back. He laughed and turned. "Fine, the Crazy wins this round." He walked a few steps towards the door, then turned and ran towards me.

I expected the move and dodged it easily. "Do not do that again. Now leave." I told him as he lay flatten against the wall. He growled and charged me again. I dodged it again. "Three Trials of wisdom, I have been taught. You have failed two. Will you fail the last? Leave."

He roared at me, a feral snarl. He reminded me of my father. I struggled to keep myself from attacking him. He came at me, swinging his fists. He had obviously only hit people who flinched for a long time. As he expected me to. I allowed him to hit me with a hard right hook.

I was knocked to the ground, and he laughed. He spit at my feet. "Women are all the same. Weak playthngs." He turned and started towards the door. "Where are you going?" He turned slowly, fear not yet in his eyes. My voice had taken a deeper timbre.

"Want more?" He asked me. I didn't answer him. Dark energy started to flow out from under my robe, making the room seem darker. I rose above him, my new four eyes glowing red. "I warned you. I told you not to touch me."

He backed up, till he was up against the wall with no where to run. Fear shone in his eyes. I chuckled evilly. "I'll pay you anything, just don't kill me." He said, his shaking hand reaching for his wallet. I shrunk to normal size, allowing my eyes to return to normal.

He got his wallet out and handed to me. I hit it out of his hands and leaned in close, almost intimately. "There is something else I want." I whispered in his ear, my breath hot on his neck.

I sank my fangs in his neck. He screamed viciously but I held him still, sucking out his very life-force. He screaming started to quiet, and I heard his heart thumping slower and slower. I drank until a split second before his heart stopped thumping, then I pulled away, letting his body slide to the floor.

I heard a groan from behind me and saw Ember waking. I moved towards her slightly holding her up by her shirt. I felt the pulse in her neck, and started to move in. "No! This is Ember! This was the first human to help me when others wouldn't!"

_She is just a human. There are billions of the puny creatures. Let me take her, like I took the other human._

"No! You can't! I can't!"

_Of course we can. What is she going to do when she's seen what you've done? She is going to hate you._

"No! No! No! No! I won't let you!"

I held my head in my hands,trying to let myself go, trying to keep myself back. I scooted backwards, my back hitting the wall.

"No I won't let you! She is my friend! I was trying to help her!"

_No, you did it for yourself. Is she really your friend? She most likely loved the other human, and you murdered him._

"No, you made me. It wasn't my fault!"

I rocked back and forth, over and over. The voice was trying to make me do things. Horrible things! I saw Azar's ring over in the corner; it had slipped off when the man had charged me. I crawled over to it and held it in my hand.

_Do you think that little ring will get rid of me? Not even close. I am part of you. There is nothing you can do to get rid of me. Let me free, destroy this world. Destroy it like your father did before you._

I pushed the ring onto my finger, breathing with relief as the voice disappeared.

_You can't get rid of me Raven. Never._

"I will lock you away! You may not be able to be destroyed, but I will bind you in chains. I will make sure you never get out to do this again."

_How are you going to lock me away? You can't even silence me for a few minutes._

I stood, pulling out the mirror that I had taken from Azarath. I checked to see if the ring was on my finger. It was.

_You can't hurt me Raven. No matter how hard you try._

"Then why do you sound so afraid?"

I lifted the mirror with my non-ring hand. I rose my other hand and began to chant.

"That which has come from darkness returns to darkness."

_Don't bother. You can't defeat me._

"Darkness is without light. The light destroys the darkness."

_Stop this foolishness._

"Light holds the darkness which does not exist. That light exists with the gods."

_What are you doing? Stop it._

"And the names of those gods are sacred, except for those blessed by the gods."

_Raven, stop this! You need me!_

"I am one of those blessed. Cursed by demons, but blessed by the gods, I send this entity into the realm of fire in the name of the Azarath."

_Don't let them do this to me!_

"These gods will send you to the world from whence you came, bound in chains of light that burns your accursed flesh."

I saw a faint shape in the darkness. It swirled around, then took the shape of Arella. Tears streamed from her eyes.

_Raven! Please! It's me! I love you!_

I hesitated for a second, closed my eyes and reopened them. I looked at it coldly. "My mother died."

"That which takes the shape of the innocent, now to be bound forevermore and watched by the gods."

_Raven!_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

I heard the creature scream as a bright light filled the room. It swirled around the creature shaped as my mother. Chains of pure light locked on it's wrists. It screamed at me one last time, its eyes filled with pure hatred.

_I will get loose again one day! And when that day comes, I will enjoy ripping apart your friends, limb from limb!_

I pointed my mirror at the creature, watching it as it entered the mirror. The mirror shuddered as the evil creature swirled inside it. I closed my eyes as the mirror flashed. When I opened my eyes, everything was normal.

The mirror, though, looked different. From the shiny white color it had been, it was a dark gray. Two tiny half circles were cut into the sides.

Two horns on the top and bottom made the object much more evil looking. It's once clear surface was now cloudy, like a constant storm was inside.

I looked around the room. The man's body was gone, and from it looked like, all Ember's wounds were healed. She was still asleep. I felt I had to get away from her, get away from what I had done.

She started to stir, and grumble in her sleep. I left a small note saying most likely, I would never be back. I looked back at the human that had both saved my life, and sanity. In an abstract way, but nonetheless, I was still grateful.

I stepped out of the small house at the end of the street, and into the loud, unknown ways of the city. I would never kill a human ever again.

* * *

Me: Even if you're not in the contest -see above- You can still review...Please... 

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: No reviews? -looks around anxiously- I guess not. -sigh-

Tai: Maybe the quote was too hard?

Me: Please! If the quote is too hard, tell me! I'll change it!. I have a wellspring of inspiration occuring and I need more characters. Is it so wrong to let my readers join in? -looks pitiful-

Tai: Com'on guys, review. Elsewise she's gonna be like this all day.

Suna: Oh, and by the way, the three winners will have the situation explained to them when they win.

Me: No one has even guessed yet! -wails in heartbreaking way-

Reika: From this point there have been 16 reviews.

Tali: From chapters 1 and 2. A looooong time ago.

Me: Pleeease. I just want one more review. Get me to 17 at least, guys. Don't you love me? -whimpers again-

Kari: It's okay, don't cry Ancient...They don't want you to feel bad...

Me: They all HATE me! -sob-

Tai: Please, get her out of the crybaby stage. PLEASE.

* * *

Chapter 11: Over Two Years

My first week at Earth went surprisingly well, in my standards. Thanks to Azar's ring, I could easily understand English, and any other language someone may have been speaking.

I learned pretty quickly that to do almost anything on Earth you needed currency, or money as the humans called it. I also learned that humans do not really care for their poor, only occasionally giving money to what they called the 'bums'.

I didn't really get angry until the next week, when one particularly rude human not only did not give money, but stole it from a poor old man. I had trouble resisting the urge to attack him, but instead, I gave the old man almost all the money I had, the money that Arella had given to me years ago.

I had kept the money in my pockets for sentimental reasons; I had never thought I would use it. I found a small shack to sleep in at night and to practice in. I found that on Earth, my powers were much more emotionally based, particularly with negative emotions.

I assumed that this instance was because Azarath was still weak from her fight with my father, and even if she wasn't weak from the fight, she would be weak anyway. Gods are powered by their believers and this planet was particularly filled with nonbelievers.

So I had to learn how to use my other powers. I learned that when using my demon powers, it helped me keep control by chanting. During that week of experimentation, many things I had bought with human money blew up or melted.

I also learned that the more powerful abilities that I used were more exhausting. There were some abilities that I could use infinitely. Those were basic things I could do on Azarath.

I could lift and move around things all day long, and lose only minimal energy. That enabled me to fly, but most of the time I liked to walk and watch the people. I only really only flew when I had to get to my 'house' before the rain or snow.

Some other abilities that I had I could use a bit less frequently was the ability to walk through walls and go into my spirit form, something only Azarathian priestesses could do.

I had always automatically healed my small wounds, so I never had reason to check my power on major wounds. The day I learned the cost for that was the day I met my future teammate.

It was about two years after I had arrived on Earth. I had learned that it was best not to use my powers in front of humans. I had also learned that human life spans are much shorter than Azarathian and demon ones.

I soon decided after too many looks of 'she must be crazy if she thinks she's in her 60's' that I must translate my years into human ones. I told people who asked (but they usually didn't) that I was 15.

It was actually a normal day for me. I had just gotten a few hundred dollars the week before from begging. I was going shopping to put food in the refrigerator I had bought a few weeks ago.

I had noticed before that my clothes from Azarath gave me unwanted attention. I had found some other clothes to dress in, and occasionally went to the Salvation Army for some clothes.

But anyway, I was in normal clothes, my robes and mirror locked carefully in a chest. I entered the grocery store, not getting any of the weird looks I had gotten the first years I had been here. I suppose I was a regular here. I came in every few weeks.

It was a fairly small grocery store, and I had memorized where everything was months ago, so I was done quickly. I never bought more than a week's supply of food very time I came, just in case.

I went up to the cash register as usual, giving the giving the register man, Barry, the usual 'not interested' smile. "So Raven, when are you going to go out on a date with me?" he leaned over the counter to talk to me, his breath as stinky as usual.

"As soon as you start to use tic-tacs." I told him dryly, my insult for the week. He laughed and smiled at me. "You always have a new one to use Raven. How do you come up with them all?"

Some men were roughing up another man, boy really, outside. "I spend all my extra hours thinking up insults just for you, Barry" I answered, distracted. One of the two men had just pulled out a gun!

"Really? I feel honored, Raven. Raven?" I started walking towards the door, leaving my groceries behind at the counter. The boy backed up against a wall, the two men threatening him. I walked outside, starting to jog across the street.

I could hear the clicking noise, preparing the gun to shoot. I started to run. "No!" I yelled as they fired, straight into the boy's chest. They heard me and ran as Iran as fast I could to the other side of the street.

"Call the police!" I screamed to Barry across the street, who had followed me to see if I was okay. He had seen the shooting. He ran inside as I pressed my scarf against the boy's chest.

I checked his pulse, his heartbeat was slowing. I ripped open his shirt to check the wound. It had pierced his lung, the boy's blood coming from his chest at every breath. "I haven'tdone something this big in years." I whispered.

"I've only done minor wounds, and even if it does work, how am I going to explain how he's been healed when both Barry and I have seen him get shot?" I shook my head and began to work.

I chanted slowly, then getting faster and faster. I could hear the sirens of police cars all around me. I could hear people gasp as the area around the boy got brighter and brighter. I could feel the bullet dissolving, the skin healing.

Then it was dark again, the sun having gone down, only the lights of the police and ambulance lighting my vision. I got up, sure he was okay. I saw the police and people staring at me in awe.

I watched the people come towards me slowly, thrown aside as the people from the ambulance arrived. They pushed me aside; they were eager to get to the victim I had healed. Normally I wouldn't have felt the little bump, but when I was touched, I found myself weakened, and fell to the ground.

I had trouble keeping my eyes open and I was barely able to keep myself awake. The people from the ambulance saw me fall, and got me a stretcher. "Get this one too, looks like a case of shock." "No" I mumbled. "I can't… go to the… hospital."

The last thing I remember seeing is one solid figure among all the fuzzy ones. He wore normal clothes, but there was something strange about him. I couldn't put my finger on it. I was asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

Me: -sniffs pathetically- Review please.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hi everybody! -singsong voice- I got my first reviews! I got my first reviews! (Since I've been back, at least) I would like to thank Raven D. Naobi for my first review in general, and Sigma1 for my very first constructive review ever! Reviewers GO!

* * *

Chapter 12: First Meeting

I awoke in the hospital about a day later. No one was in the room at the time, so I turned my thought to the figure I had seen. It was a boy, I remembered. About the age I told people I was and looked like.

But what was so different about him? He looked normal enough, in layman's clothes. He looked comfortable enough in them. His face was nothing too out of the ordinary. His eyes…

His eyes! That was it! He was wearing a mask that hid his eyes! I didn't get more time to think about it, because at that moment some doctors entered my room. "Hello ma'am. How are you?"

I sat up. "I would be fine except for people in white jackets are asking obvious questions." I answered, impatient. The man who had spoken to me before spoke again. "I see your humor works just fine." He paused.

"Now, what about the incident? You know, the one last night?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I really don't have anything to say about it. I saw him get shot, and ran outside. I didn't see the people, they ran away. I think the two were men, though."

"I staunched the wound and yelled to Barry to get help. I don't remember anything past that. I must have blacked out. May I go home now?"

"Where do you live, Miss…?"

"It's Raven, and I don't believe that's any of your business. You can't keep me in here."

"Last name?"

"I don't think you listening to me. In case you didn't hear, I want to _leave_, not stay and answer dumb questions when there is nothing wrong with me."

They looked at me with what looked like amusement. I growled with frustration. I climbed out of the bed. "I am leaving, whether you like it or not. I am going to the bathroom to change."

I walked towards the bathroom, only to find it was locked. "Fine." I told them as I turned around. "I'll change right here. And I don't care whether you watch or not." I started pulling off my hospital dress and heard them all run out of the room.

I chuckled, and changed into my normal clothes. I walked over to the door to the hallway and found it was locked as well. "They just won't give up, will they?" I mumbled as I opened the door. Opening things I wasn't supposed to and thieving were some talent I had picked up through the years.

I walked calmly outside, not meeting anyone along the way, not even secretaries. "That's weird." I murmured. I glanced around. Where was I? This wasn't the city I had been in before.

Now I was in… Jump city? I saw it on a newspaper. No one was around. I wondered where all the people had gone. I didn't mind them not being there, but it wasn't natural for all the people of a city to disappear.

I walked around. Where was everyone? I glanced around nervously. Then I heard it. The roaring of thousands of people in one place. I turned around the corner to see all the people crowded around a large podium. I rolled my eyes at the fact that I had worried.

I passed by the 'pep rally' from what it looked like. I rounded into an alleyway, looking around. "Okay, lady. Hand over your purse and no one gets hurt." I turned around sighing.

"I sincerely doubt that. Besides, I have no purse."

The man leered at me. I watched him with disgust.

"Well, maybe you have some… other type of payment."

"No, I'm afraid not. Now please, leave me be. I much better ways of wasting my time."

The man scooted forward, still looking at my body lustily.

"Now, miss. Don't be unfriendly."

"I don't know you. And, even if I did, I still wouldn't have sex with you."

"Now, I don't think you'll be saying that when I've had my way with you."

"If you touch me, I shall be forced to action. In short, two-syllable words, that means I'll break your arm if you touch me. So, leave me alone."

He reached for me, raising his hand to stroke my hair.

"I like'em feisty."

"Okay, that's it. I have reached my limit." I pulled his arm towards me. He had a lusty look on his face, not expecting what I did next. I twisted his arm around, putting my foot against his back to keep him steady and pulling his arm back.

"I told you not to touch me." I whispered in his ear. I pulled his arm back further. He screamed and I held that position, watching him sweat, too scared to speak. I chuckled, then started to release his arm.

"Stop! Let go of that man immediately!" I heard a voice behind me. I put my foot back on the ground and released the man's arm. I turned around slowly, allowing a large smirk to appear on my face.

The man ran past me and the figure in the shadows. "Who are you?" I asked, bored.

He stepped out of the shadows and I recognized the boy from that one night. It was most certainly him, but… "What's with the costume?" I asked him, chuckling and shaking my head.

"My name is Robin, and you were attacking that innocent man!" He shouted at me. "You call robbers and rapists innocent?" I asked him impatient to get this over with.

"Huh?" He looked embarrassed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking, is it illegal in this city to protect yourself against a rapist/robber/ maybe murderer?"

"Eh, no." He mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you." I told him, thoroughly enjoying this game.

"I said, I apologize ma'am." He said louder, looking at me defiantly.

"Wow, you got an apology. That's rare for Robin. I'm Cyborg, by the way." I heard an older teen say. He came out and stood next to Robin. I looked at him, interested.

"You are a machine, or at least half of one. How did that happen?" I asked him, liking him immediately. He reminded me of Azerli, in a way. He looked surprised I asked the question.

"Most newcomers are shocked. I guess not huh? I find that an admirable trait."

I smiled at him. "I think so too, when I'm not mistaken as an attacker of neighborly rapists." I glanced back over to Robin. "I SAID I'm sorry." He muttered, obviously annoyed.

"Well it's been fun, but I have to go. Places to go, people to beat off with sticks." I smiled at them as I passed. "Hey!" Robin shouted as I passed, grabbing my arm. I looked at him coldly.

"Unhand me immediately." I spoke icily. "Oh, sorry." He snatched his hand away. "Um, if you want to visit us, this is where we live. Maybe you could join us, you know, as part of a team."

I smiled at him flippantly as I took the card he held out. I walked, adding a bit more movement in my hips, towards the exit of the alley.

"Maybe, boys. But not likely."

They watched me leave with open jaws.

* * *

Me: I know, I know. Raven's a bit different in this one. I know I don't stick to her character exactly, but the basic personality is there. Love her anyway, please.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Iheard from _someone_ (they know who they are) that people think I have a split personality. I would like to clarify. I DO NOT.

Me: Sure you do.

M: Do not.

Me: Do too.

Me: Do not! -Blasts other Me's head off- Go on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 13: Joining the Team?

I walked around for a while, considering the offer I had been given. It looked that they really didn't know about my powers yet, but still they wanted me on their team. I certainly couldn't go back to where I had lived before. Where I was, was weird. What hospital locked the doors and bathrooms? (Thanks Sigma1)

I realized that (with the appearance of Robin and Cyborg) 'heroes' were common. And with hereos, came villians. They probably thought I was one of either after what I had done for that kid. That or they were going to send me to an asylum.

I _did_ need somewhere to sleep. My powers were already getting out of control from meeting them. My empathic powers react whenever I am around someone, which means I can't feel anything too deeply or else my powers will react.

I was lonely; I had more fun interacting with those two than I had in a while. But even just teasing them had taken a large part of my control. And that was with just _two_. If they have a team, most likely there will be more of them.

I sighed. Myconscious picked at me.Fine, fine, I would go see them. I glanced at the card in my hand.

_Teen Titans_

_Titans Tower_

_359 89th street NE, Jump city_

_734-9213_

_Ask for Robin_

I would need to talk to Robin about the names though. He was fairly into nicknames, it seemed. They also they weren't very secretive. Giving me their address, and trusting me not to spread it around? A little too trustworthy for my tastes. At the very least I would tell them _that_.

I realized my mistake when I arrived. Their 'secret base' was a giant _thing_, shaped like a 'T'. It was also in the middle of a lake. "I suppose that's why they wanted people to call first." I observed.

I rose into the sky, careful to maintain control. It had been a while since I had flown. I landed on the grass easily, walking forward. I phased through the many walls and put up minor force fields for the machines that shot out laser beams.

I didn't go through the door, however, feeling it would be impolite. I knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open the door, occasionally waving off an attack from machines.

"Hello? I'm gonna come in now!" I yelled, waiting a few seconds, then phasing through the door into the living room. "Whoa!" I shouted as I fell face first onto the floor. I stood, rubbing my head and, having lost all dignity, stepped over a large game station.

"Ugh… This is definitely a guy's house." I muttered. I didn't sense anyone in the house, so I looked around and explored. I only found a few doors unlocked, but I didn't explore those. If I was going to join the team, I had to respect their privacy.

When I had explored most of the rooms, of which most were empty, I went back down to the living room. I paced back and forth, bored and phasing through walls. Since I was already here, I had to find a way to impress them.

I thought for a while, then it hit me. They had only seen my proficiency with martial arts, not anything about my powers or abilities with weapons. I would astound them with my power, or at least do some neat trick to impress them. It wasn't the wisest thing to do, but at least if I didn't join the team they would be sure not to mess with me.

Finally having something to do, I decided to do one of my more impressive 'tricks'. I could, on occasion, turn into my namesake. I usually didn't bother since it was a waste of time and a bit energy-draining, but since I had nothing to do, and I hadn't done it in a while, I might as well.

I searched for the energy I was looking for, and tapped into it. I chanted the spell, and felt the transformation begin. I was careful to keep a piece of my consciousness away, so as to not lose myself.

I felt my hair lengthen, and cover my body. My nose lengthened and connected to my mouth. My legs grew shorter, and my arms grew wider. I waited a while after the transformation ended, so I could get used to this new shape.

I flew up circling, looking for a way out to the sky, then turning into dark energy to pass through the wall to outside. As soon as I passed through, I changed once more to the form of a raven and flew towards the sun, doing loops and swirls.

I flew for hours around the island, till it was almost night. At about sunset, I flew down and landed on the top of the tower. Robin and Cyborg had not returned home. I waited still, the raven part being content to wait, the Raven piece of me grumbling with impatience.

Finally, after a long wait, they arrived to the house. I started flying down, changing as I went, then landing gracefully in front of the two. I nodded at them in greeting. "Robin, Cyborg, I have accepted your offer."

After a few seconds of shock (for them, not me) Cyborg smiled widely. "Welcome to the team!" He slapped me on the back and I, not expecting it, flew forward. Robin caught me, and I tried to stand up as gracefully as I could.

"Sorry," Robin smiled at me apologetically. "Cyborg does that all the time."

"I see."

"But down to business, we have to make sure you can fight well, and we have to make sure you're trustworthy."

I gave Robin an impatient look. "I don't know what you think is _trustworthy_, but being able to destroy all of your defense robots should make me able enough in the fighting area."

Cyborg gaped at me. "You destroyed them? How?"

"I got here early. Didn't bother them at first, but then after waiting for you guys for _5 hours_, I got a little bored."

I saw the respect in Cyborg's eyes, but from Robin I could read nothing. "You waited here for 5 hours? It's past midnight already."

"It may be past your bedtime, but I can stay up for any amount of time. Because it _is_ past midnight, the least thing you could do is give me someplace to sleep. After all, I am new here. I have no where else to stay, which is partly why I decided to join."

"Yeah, sure." Cyborg nodded. I glanced at Robin. He nodded slowly as well. He must obviously be the leader, from the way Cyborg referred to him. "Why don't I give you a tour?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh, no thanks, maybe in the morning. I'm just a bit tired now. If you don't mind, may I just find a room to sleep in?"

Robin nodded, the calculating look he had before gone now. "Yeah sure, just pick a room and we'll gather some blankets and stuff."

"Thanks." I waited for them to open the door, as was only polite, then slipped inside and went to the room I had seen before. It had dark blue walls and faced to east, giving a great view of the water and hopefully, a sunrise.

"Hey I'm over here!" I called to Cyborg when he walked down the hall blankets stacked up in his arms. After he entered my room, I realized Robin had been walking behind him. " Is this room okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, this is fine."

"You know my dad designed this tower for me." Cyborg murmured. "When he built it, right before mom died, she came up here and lived in here. She said even though she couldn't move much, at least she would be able to see the world's best sunrise. This was her favorite room."

I nodded, laying my fingers softly on the wall. "I feel that. I also feel the same way. Maybe that's why I picked this room." I kept my hand on the wall, even after the others had filed out. "Yes, there is a lot of sadness here, but also hope. I think I will like it here."

I fixed up my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Me: For those who don't know Cyborg's past, His mm died, Cyborg got in an accident, his dad saved his life, and made the tower for him. (I think, not quite sure) 

Me: Well you should.

Me:-Blasts other Me's head off-WHY won't they DIE?

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Thank you


	14. Chapter 14

Me:MUHAHAHAHAHA! I am on a downloading story roll! Oh, and a special message to Sigma1. Check your email (if you haven't already) for my messages back. I have a vague feeling thou aren'st reading them.

Me: So, Raven's going into the mirror for the first time in this chapter. Aren't you all excited? Oh, in case nobody knows, I'd like to tell you guys (for my very few fans) That I am on Chapter 6 of this story's sequel, Arrival of Fear. Remeber the contest I posted? Well, that is for AOF. So please vote, or ask me to pick another quote for I MUST continue.

Me: By the way, this story is only 19 chapters long, so don't worry about it being a big 50 chapter story. In fact, I plan on this being a trilogy, if you guys still like it by the end of AOF. Review whenever, 'kay?

* * *

Chapter 14: Venture into the Mirror

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning. As I stretched, I realized I had been wearing the same clothes for three days. I just shook my head and stumbled to the door. I pressed the button for release, but the door didn't open.

Not even bothering about what that might represent, I phased through the door and made my way to the kitchen. I searched around for something edible, but I couldn't find anything. I was about to give up, when my hand brushed against something.

I reached inside the cabinet, pulling out what looked like a can of teabags. I thanked Azarath, and began boiling the water. Reading a book I found on the floor, I used my powers to make the kettle float around and get the water that I was going to boil. After the kettle whistled, I stood up and went through the teabags to find something good.

I picked 'Herbal Tea', one I hadn't tried yet. Floating a teacup in front of me, I went and sat on the couch, taking occasional sips as I read. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, so I put the cup on the table.

"Good morning, Robin." I spoke as he entered the room. "Good morning…" He paused. "I never actually learned your name. What is it?"

"Raven."

"Right, Raven. The door was locked."

"I went through the door."

"How did you unlock it?"

"I didn't. I went _through_ the door."

"You mean, you went through the door itself?"

"Yes. I've explained that three times now. Don't you find that tiring?"

"I find it interesting."

"I bet."

"……You aren't going to move anytime soon, are you Raven?"

"Probably not."

He chuckled and walked back into the hallway he came from. I moved a couple of minutes later, walking back to my room. I threw the book I had found on the ground and landed on the bed.

I had not meditated for the past few days, causing my control to become strained. I had closed off my mind to my empathic powers, so as to not be constantly bombarded with the whims and desires of others. I _could_ focus on one person in particular, but that taxed my powers a little more than I would like.

Closing my eyes and getting into the meditative position, I chanted the holy words meant to bring wisdom and inner peace. Somehow, though, I couldn't concentrate. Something was here. I opened my eyes, heading for my closet. I slammed the door against the wall, readying myself for whatever laid beyond it.

Inside, I found the mirror, along with my robes-some I had even left in Azarath!- and Azerli's Twilight Sword. I had thought it lost, since I could not find it after I arrived here on Earth. I gently placed my fingers on the handle, and sensed Azerli's presence all around me. I smiled, and placed the sword on my bed, along with the robes.

I hesitated on picking up the mirror though. I recalled what I had locked inside it over two years before. I had not heard that voice in a long time, and I feared its release. I didn't think I could bind it again if it came out.

Pushing my fears down, I picked up the mirror and gazed into it defiantly. The red eyes appeared and seemed to nod. Before I could respond the once cloudy mirror turned to a dark obsidian color. I could feel its dark energy pulling at me and allowed myself to enter the mirror.

Needless to say, I didn't land very gracefully. Standing, I dusted myself off as much as was possible. I glanced up at the sky. The sky was black , except for a few red dots which seemed a mockery compared to the beautiful stars of Azarath and Earth.

I looked ahead and saw a gate that seemed to be made of obsidian. Ravens flocked the gate, ravens with four red eyes and speaking warnings. I crossed beneath the gate, only to find myself in a place completely different.

It was day, and the sky was yellow. The clouds, trees, and land were pink. Strawberries were floating around. "Where am I?" I called out, hoping hope against hope that someone would answer, that I wasn't alone in this crazy place.

"Nope! You're not alone! I, Happy, am here to help, cuz' I'm a helpful person, and Knowledge said so."

I spun around to face the speaker. To my shock, she had my face, and clothes, except there were all different shades of pink. "Who the hell are you?" I asked in my surprise. The girl, Happy, giggled. I _don't_ giggle. "My name is Happy!"

"I believe you've said that."

"Careful! Wouldn't want Sarcastic to come and be all sarcastic, do you?"

Happy beamed at me. She must be insane. "I gotta go right now, but I'll come back!" I told her giving her a great, magnificent, and totally fake smile.

"No you won't." For a moment her face was serious, eyes clouded over. "I need to take you to Knowledge. It's an emergency." The moment passed. She beamed a smile at me and bounced off, giving me a flippant "Follow me!"

God, I'm going to kill myself. Just when I was ready to find a blunt rock, she stopped and turned back towards me. Her eyes seemed to cloud over once again, her smile gone.

"To create the Palace of Light, you must imagine it. If you happen to be in a certain emotion's section at the time, the Palace will appear as the emotion sees it. Otherwise, the Palace will be seen, by you, as whatever you happen to imagine it as. Try."

Happy's eyes returned to normal, and she skipped about. "Come on! Hurry up! We're gonna be late to the first meeting!" Trying to ignore her, I imagined the Azarathian High Temple, what I had been taught was the Temple of Peace.

I felt my power well up inside of me until it just poured out. I instinctively knew that whatever powers I used here would not tax my strength, nor would it require vigorous attention of my control.

I opened my eyes, which at some point I had closed. Before me laid the greatest temple I had ever seen, a mix of the Azarathian temple and the temple I instinctively thought of. Happy had already started to walk ahead, waving at me to hurry up.

God, I think I'm going to kill myself.

* * *

Me: Didja like it? The 'cloudiness' probably won't be explained for awhile. Sorry!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Thank you.


	15. Chapter 15

Me: You guys like my story! YAY! -bounces up happily up and down- Or, at least I think so. Congrats Sigma1! You have answered the quote contest! People shall cheat off you forevermore! -claps in congratulationary manner- Is 'congratulationary' a word?

Me: I know, I know! Short chapters, I apologize. By the way, now that the school week has started (and I'm busy this weekend) I won't be able to come on as much. I'll check reviews and respond real quick, but I probably won't add more chapters. (I gotta make it last you know. Only four more chapters left and six in the next. I'm not ready!) Okay, you have my permission to go on.

* * *

Chapter 15: Meeting Emotion 

Ignoring Happy's cries to hurry up, I meandered through the halls of what I thought of as the White Palace. "Come on! Please hurry up?" Resolving that the girl would not stop bothering me until we got tour destination, I followed her, ignoring the other halls and doors.

As we went deeper into the Palace, it seemed to get darker. I looked to the side, where I was sure I saw shadows moving. There was a doorway, painted black, which seemed to be the focus of the darkness. It seemed to pull me in, until Happy touched my arm lightly.

"We need to get to the others. We can't linger." Happy's eyes were once again cloudy. She turned. "Especially not here. Not yet." We continued in the direction we had been going previously, I occasionally looking behind me to make sure the darkness wasn't following me.

Soon we arrived to a giant door. Happy nodded at me. "Go ahead! Open it!" I touched the door and it opened. It was far too light. Could anyone get in like this? "No, no one except you can get in this room. And we can only get in here by your permission."

A voice sounding much like mine answered. A girl who, once again looked like me, and wearing my clothes smiled. Her cloths were different shades of yellow, and she had glasses. "I am Knowledge. The others shall be arriving shortly."

"Who the _hell_ are you? What am I doing here? And more importantly, WHAT are you!"

"Why, we are your emotions, of course."

"Are you kidding me? I knew 'Happy' was a weird name, but I assumed she was just, well I don't know!"

Knowledge shook her head. "No, we are your emotions. Whenever you are feeling a particular emotion, it gives them power, and whenever you are using your powers, that emotion affects them. Positively or negatively depends on the emotion."

"I didn't think 'Knowledge' was an emotion."

"I am, however. Wisdom and Curiosity are facets of me. I control those emotions as well."

"Ah. I see."

"Hey guys! The others are here!" Happy waved us over. In front of her my emotions were filing in one by one. Many nodded at me in respect, though one in orange just burped in my face.

Knowledge nodded to them and they sat, arranging themselves in a perfect half-circle. Either they rehearsed this, or they had done this many times in the past. Knowledge sat in the middle space they left for her. They all sat cross-legged and stared at me. It was vaguely creepy to see all these people that looked like me, looking at me. Something was off, though.

A few spaces in the exact middle were missing. "Who are those spaces for?" I asked, conscious of all the faces on me. Knowledge answered and almost seemed sad. "Those were the spaces for two emotions that have disappeared. They left the day She was binded."

Knowledge gave me an almost accusing look. " They haven't returned." I felt my heart almost stop. "She?" Knowledge nodded. "Can you… take me to Her?" I asked, breath catching in my throat.

Knowledge shook her head. "No, not yet. The two who left told me not to until you are informed about us. We can see Her later, if you truly must.

I agreed and let go of the breath I had unknowingly been holding. I had been afraid to see that creature I had binded. I was afraid of a creature like that would look like me. "Very well." I nodded.

"Nonetheless, I must introduce you to the others. Or, I mean, the others to you." Knowledge gestured to the emotions. "Rudeness," An orange-dressed me waved and burped. "Timid," She was gray and looked down at the ground. "Bravery" Green and staring at me boldly. "Sarcasm" Brown and rolled her eyes. "Anger" Red. Her eyes seemed to turn red for a moment.

"Jealousy" A lighter green. She seemed to glare at me, with, of course, jealousy. "Hatred" Black. She didn't acknowledge me in any way. "Disappointment" light blue that seemed on the edge of crying.

"And Excitement" She wore purple and waved at me with enthusiasm. "Me and Happy you know, of course. Also, we have a note saying that Fear could not come, nor could Lust."

"Nice to meet you all" I nodded. "But, what about my negative emotions? Aren't they dangerous?"

"Only against what you feel them against. Also, there are minor emotions under each of their control. We are the major emotions. Sometimes, if an emotion can't come itself, it will send a minor emotion under its control."

"I haven't felt some of these emotions for a long time."

"They get weaker, sure. But once an emotion has been felt, it will exist forever. Even if you never feel it again."

"I see."

"Do you still want to see Her?"

"Who?" I asked distractedly. This was too much to take in at once.

"The One that was Binded."

I looked straight at Knowledge. "No." I shook my head. "I don't think I'm ready." Knowledge smiled and nodded. For a second I thought I saw an outline of another person, then I closed my eyes and it was gone.

"But, I do need some help getting out of here. Can one of the emotions help me?" 'Please, please not Happy.' I prayed. Knowledge nodded. "I will take you. It is easy to get lost here, if you do not know where you are going."

* * *

Me: Like it? Knowledge will share more useful information later on. In fact, I had a whole sub-plot where Raven met her 'evil' so to speak, but it got way too complicated and way too much stuff to remember chapter-to-chapter. I'm a lazy bum at heart. -Going to bed now- Seeya! 


	16. Chapter 16

Me: -scuttles in slowly and looks around- I'm really, REALLY, **REALLY** sorry guys. I haven't answered my reviews yet, but I will. My internet went down for like, a week, then I had to babysit my brother as a SERIOUS favor. -wimpers- Don't be mad. I'm not scum, really I'm not...

Rabid Readers Who May Or May Not Exist: **SCUM! **Lazy, ignoring person who deserves to be stomped on!

Me: -hangs head dejectedly- I know...

Rabid Readers Who May Or May Not Exist: GRRRRR. Just don't let it happen again. UNDERSTOOD?

Me: Yes, Rabid Readers Who May Or May Not Exist, I will. I'm sorry.

Me: But on another note, I would like to thank BloodCri for reviewing, I appreciate it. And another, I AM NOT IGORING YOU, SIGMA1. Just in case you thought I was. And BloodCri, if Sigma1, doesn't pick out a basic personality and blah, blah, blah, you get to.

Me-Shouts- And for EVERYONE ELSE, the contest ended. And only two people guessed. Shame, shame. I mean really, they posted it on the review thingy.

Me: Last thing on my list -checks off noteboard accordingly- I would like to say, YES I realized that this chapter is SHORT and I will post another one sometime today, most likely. OKAY?

Me: Okay, that's all. And, couldja guess? I'm into capitols today -grins widely-

* * *

Chapter 16: Returning to Reality

Knowledge led me out of the Palace, almost coming instantly to the entrance. "The important thing," she said, "is that you know where you are going. Otherwise it could take forever to get out."

We walked along a path, Knowledge pointing out a few things that might be useful to me, should I return. She took me through many of the emotion's domains, telling me I should always be aware of where I was within the mirror. It was crucial.

"Sometimes," She explained, "There are creatures within the mirror that we are not aware of yet, or do not know how to fight. An emotion will usually come to help you, for we can't be killed. You can, however."

"It is of the utmost importance that you escape whenever this occurs. Drastic changes can be made while you are here, and at no other time. You could say that while you are not here, we simply go on about our 'lives', nothing going on until you feel a particular emotion".

"I, of course am always active, gathering information all about the mirror. Eventually, you will learn to be able to tap into an emotion's various stores of knowledge. Of course, during absolute emergencies, you may hear us, but that is only in extreme emergencies. It takes a lot of power to do so, you know."

During these various lectures, I simply listened and looked around, often not speaking for large periods of time, due to the fact that Knowledge talked for a long time. When we arrived at the gate, Knowledge gave me one last piece of advice.

"Remember, listen to the ravens. In times of importance, they can be used as messengers. If they ever, _ever_, say anything besides their usual warnings, it means that something extremely important has happened. They will only relay their important messages to you."

With that she waved and turned around, walking back the way she had come. I watched her walk away, shaking my head at all the craziness here, and walked through the gate.

Ignoring the ravens, for they had no irregular messages, I stood at the place I had arrived at what seemed like hours ago. Humming the chant Knowledge taught me, I felt myself being lifted into the air with a strong wind, but this time I was kept steady by my chant.

I felt myself being deposited on my bed, with the mirror lying beside me. I opened my eyes, which had been closed as I chanted, and stood up. I picked up the mirror, careful not to look into it directly, and placed it in the dresser that had come with my room.

I hid Azerli's Twilight Sword under my mattress, and hung my robes on hangers in the closet. Glad to have a shower directly connected to my room, I undressed and got in the shower.

I took naturally short showers, due to the fact the only none-rain showers I had gotten after Azarath were at the YMCA. But this time, I took the longest shower I had ever taken, almost an hour.

Drying off and wrapping a towel on my head, I dressed in my best robe, the specially made High Priestess's robe that Azar had gotten made for me. I combed my hair quickly and let it dry.

Looking in the mirror, I noticed how long my hair had gotten in the last two years. I resolved to cut it soon, and left the room. I noticed, this time, that the door was unlocked.

I looked around for Robin and Cyborg. Unable to see them, I made my way to a small closet. I had taken a glance at it before, when I had entered here. I knew that there were various games, both of the video and board variety.

Taking out a chess set, I sat on the couch placing the pieces in their respective places. I placed the onyx pieces on my side, the other, ivory pieces facing me. "Hey." I said when Robin entered the room. "Wanna play a game?"

He smiled and nodded. "I rarely have time for games. Sometimes it is good to be able to relax and think." He told me as he sat beside on the couch. We played in silence, until I asked, "Why did you pick me? Why did you let me stay, when I could have posed a threat? You knew I had already entered the Tower."

He moved his Bishop to capture my Rook. "I don't know, really… Must be something about you… I have confidence that you can be trusted."

I took his Knight with my Queen. "Am I really? I don't know anymore. I have secrets about me that you don't know, secrets that you can't know. I may be unstable."

He chuckled and took my Bishop with his second Knight. "Crazy people don't know they're crazy."

Snatching up his Rook with my own, I didn't look into his eyes. Or mask. "How can you be sure? Besides, I may not be good enough to be on this team."

He took my Knight with a Rook. "You have already surpassed my standards."

I stole his Bishop with my Queen. "Your standards must be pretty low, then."

He took my Queen with his knight. "Almost fifty applicants didn't think so. Check."

I stole his second Knight. "You can't fight evil when you are evil itself. Checkmate." Without looking into his eyes, I stood. "Though you will take the risk, you will realize the truth soon enough."

I left the room then, feeling his eyes on me the whole way.

* * *

Me: I know it seemed like Robin was short on the deduction/wits department, but I dunno...Anyway, Raven's just warning him, if he's gonna get rid of her, heshould now before she takes a serious liking to her new 'team' and blows them all up, or something... 


	17. Chapter 17

Me: Hee hee! People ar guessing pairings. I find that funny. However, I have picked already, so no matter what your lobbying efforts say, I cannot change it. I apologize.

Me: Raven finds out if she will be accepted, and learns about the "tryouts" for the Titans. Interesting no?

Me: Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 17: Rejection?

I ignored the others for a few days, contemplating what I had said before. I didn't want to believe that I was a danger. I didn't want to believe that I had to leave. But I couldn't afford for my father to find another way to get here through another one of my friends.

I was constantly arguing with myself. I just couldn't get enough courage to leave. Though I had been here only a few days, it was already beginning to feel like a home. I was almost begging myself for a reason to stay, just so I couldn't justify my decision.

After about a week, Robin knocked on my door. "Raven. I need to talk to you." I argued with myself for a few seconds. I knew he would reject me, and it was easier to deal with the knowledge that they would have, but not actually been rejected.

Reluctantly, I opened my door. I didn't offer for him to come in, it would be too painful to hear denial it this room I had come to love. Instead, I stepped outside the door. He seemed to understand.

We walked to the top of the tower, the rooftop, not saying anything. I sat down on the edge, my legs dangling over the roof. I felt that way then. Robin stood behind me. He cleared his throat.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to mask my apprehension. I couldn't let him know how much this place already meant to me. I couldn't let him feel guiltier than he already obviously felt.

"What you said before… I've been thinking about it."

"And?"

"And… I agree. Evil can't fight evil. I've realized what you said is truer than anything else I've heard."

I closed my eyes. I wouldn't even go back to my room to pack my things. I would just fly away, to avoid saying goodbye. That way, I could always try to fool myself that I had mattered there.

"Which is why I think you should be on the team."

I spun my head around to face him. He was smiling. He couldn't be joking, could he? "What?"

"I said, it would be an absolute honor if you fought with us."

"But I…"

"Have secrets that can't be told. I understand. In a way, I think that is one way we are all binded. With secrets and pains so deep that you just want to be with someone you know has experienced such pain."

Tears flooded my eyes. "You make it sound if I were some emotional girl who pines for friendship."

"I would never think so. Quite the opposite, in fact."

I laughed. "What is that supposed to mean? Just because I'm your new teammate doesn't mean you have the right to tease me!"

"Is that so?"

"It is."

"Then I'll just have to change that."

He chuckled and left the roof top, going down the steps to inform Cyborg of my final decision. I stood out there a little while longer, watching the sun go down. When I could finally see the stars shining, I went inside.

I glanced at Robin and smiled. He nodded to me and got back to fighting with Cyborg on some videogame. Entering my room, I laid on the bed, exhausted. Too much emotional stress, I told myself. Pretty soon I may need Zoloft.

The next day, after I had performed my usual ritual of showering and dressing, I went downstairs to find almost fifty people crowding the hall and rooms. "Excuse me, excuse me." I pushed my way to where I saw Robin. "What the hell is this!" I hissed.

"I totally forgot to tell you. In fact, even I forgot. I had posted advertisements for heroes a couple weeks ago. I didn't think this many people would come."

"How much you wanna bet half of these people are fakes?" I could see at least 20 'biggest fan' nerds already.

"Will you help? I need to be thorough, regardless what they look like. I may be a bit partial."

"So may I."

"But you are much more level headed. If, say a certain hero, or …specifically, heroine…came in a particularly… tight… outfit…"

"I get the picture."

"Oh, do you have anyway to get them all to shut up? I've been trying for at least 20 minutes."

"Sure, but if I find out one of them was sneaking into the shower. I will be _very_ displeased."

I saw Robin blush as I turned to face the crowd. Chanting to make my voice lauder, I cried "Everyone, SHUT UP!" I burst a few minor household objects for effect. Silence was instantaneous. I turned to Robin.

"Let the tryouts begin."

* * *

Me: YAY! -Happy Dance- Raven actually almost _cried_. What a surprise! Who knew she could get attached so easily? -chuckles- Nonetheless, review...'Kay? 


	18. Chapter 18

Me: It's been a while, huh? This is the second-to-last chapter of this story, just so ya know. Do you all want me to post the sequel? I will anyway, but I wanna know if you all are still interested.

Me: Either way, I hope you like the 'tryouts!' Raven meets an old 'friend' of hers...

* * *

Chapter 18: The Tryouts

I found a seat in the kitchen, where I could keep a close eye on Robin. I had only known him for a short while, but he definitely seemed like a long-winded person. I pretty much ignored the speech, until he got near the end.

"Even though you may not be picked, we all appreciate you coming out. Only two of you will be picked. Just two. Before you go out to the lawn, let me introduce you to our judges."

Considering that to be my signal, I made my way towards the stage. I knew Robin saw me, and he mouthed to do something special. I sighed and got ready to do my 'turning into a dark energy raven' trick.

Meanwhile, Robin called out, "Cyborg!" Cyborg came out and smiled, holding an extremely large weight, then threw it into the audience. Everyone got out of the way of course, and it crashed into the floor.

Being a new recruit, I was not surprised to be called last, after Robin. "Myself!" Robin called and there was a large roar in the crowd and clapping as he and Cyborg performed what they called the Sonic Boom.

I knew they thought it was the end, so I thought it was amusing when they spun around at Robin with cry of surprise when he said, "And our newest recruit, Raven!" I turned into a shadow with a cry, taking the shape of raven. I spiraled towards the stage as energy. I landed softly, turning back into myself in midair.

No doubt they were surprised to see me in my Priestess's robe and next to Robin as the 'new recruit'. After a moment of stunned silence, there was a thundering roar of applause. I smiled and waved, the moment already taxing me severely.

"Let the Tryouts begin!" Robin called. The festivities had started. Yippee.

After I had led the stunned superheroes to the outside battle arena, Robin decided to test the superheroes alphabetically. "This will be just a basic tryout, finding out what their power is. This should weed out most of them."

I swear, I have never been that close to a bunch of nerds. From 'Attitude' to 'Robin-boy' to 'ZEXEL' we saw them all. I doubt we even really looked at any of the people, except for their files.

In fact, we weeded out all except a third of the people. There were still about fifty left. "Well, that was entertaining." Robin said cheerfully.

"That was exhausting! If I hear one more 'biggest fan' I'm gonna puke!" Cyborg added.

"I am _not_ gonna show off like that again. But at least we only have about fifty people left." I grumbled. I went to bed without saying good night.

The next day was better, but barely. We had the applicants go through a training course. Not only did you have to finish, you had to finish in less than two minutes. We kicked out fifteen that day.

The day after that, it was the easiest. All we had to do was make sure no one cheated on their tests. Five failed math, four failed reading, and one failed science. They were kicked out after each test was graded. (You wouldn't believe how many were on the edge.) Fifteen failed the phycological exam. There were ten applicants left, and they were interesting ones.

On the fourth day, I finally got to fight. Cyborg fought and kicked out one. The rest passed. Robin beat two more, then it was my turn. Six left. I thought it was too easy, and I kicked out another three.

It was the last battle that was the trouble. It was a man that I particularly disliked for some reason. He seemed nice enough; he even bowed when the battle started. I waited for him to charge and when he didn't, I sent out a mental waved for him to move. Not only did he not obey, as I expected, but he held my mind. I fought him for release, and sent him hurling against a nearby wall.

He got up, smirked, a got ready again. I knew what he was now. I ran and charged him, dodging his hits, infuriating him as much as I could. I slammed my elbow into his face and kicked out my leg to hit his knee.

I tried to punch him, but he caught my fist. He made me get on my knees. "I win." He whispered. "Not yet." I answered, and without hesitation, slammed my elbow into his groin. He fell back, releasing me. In an instant, the Twilight Sword was in my hand and I held it to his throat.

"Get out." I demanded. "Very well, Raven, love." He chuckled, and I pressed the sword harder into his throat, drawing blood. His eyes were red and glaring at me. "I may not be able to enter to this place in this body, but I can curse you."

"Don't even try." I leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I saw what you did to Azarath. Did you think I would forget?"

He whispered back even lower. "They are coming, whether you like it or not. Try killing your kin."

I leaned up. I knew Robin and Cyborg were running at me to let go of the man, to release him. So I spoke loudly. "You have lost. Get out." He smiled at me and left, walking into the shadow of the Tower.

Robin and Cyborg were next to me already. "Who was-" Robin interrupted Cyborg, staring straight into my eyes as he said it. "Thatguy lost. We found our new members." Robin turned back to the last two applicants, Beastboy and Starfire.

I noticed that Robin's eyes lingered on Starfire, as Starfire looked around. Starfire reminded me of me when I arrived here, except much more innocent. Starfire was obviously a great beauty, so I was not surprised when Robin's eyes landed on the green-eyed girl.

The other applicant, Beastboy was much harder to read. While the girl had a lot of innocence around her, she also had terrible past. I could tell by the shadows that crept about her shoulders.

But Beastboy, it was almost as if the shadows were chasing him. There was a dark shape behind him, just waiting for him to let his guard down and, surprisingly, become serious. Every time he was not constantly moving, it caught up. That's why he was having nightmares.

Beastboy glanced at me and waved. I frowned. I didn't respect people who ran away from their fears. Perhaps, maybe, because I was one of those people. Though my fears were very real, and very dangerous. They could kill, and already had.

I pushed the memory of two years ago down. Trigon, or the man that had been controlled by Trigon, had to have been bluffing. I had no kin left, and no one had the ability to raise the dead. Not even Azar herself. She believed it was against nature.

Azar, Azerli, Azarath. I missed them. I had ignored that thought, thinking it was weak, and would not help, but somehow it did. As if somehow that thought made me more humane, somehow.

I snapped back to attention. Robin was talking. Obviously welcoming the new members. I walked away without being noticed.

* * *

Me: So what did you think? I like the "Raven, love" part. I really wanted to write "luv" but I just couldn't bring myself to do it...

Me: Keep reading, 'kay? There's only one more chapter to live through anyway...

Me: P.S I DID make up those names, okay? My favorite was Robin-boy.


	19. Chapter 19

Me: AAH! I can't belive this is the last chapter.-sniffles- Sorry I took so long. I wasn't satisfied with the ending, so I had to change it. This ending isn't extremely good either, but it's better than the other one. Now that this story's finished, right after this I'm gonna post the sequel to this "Arrival of Fear." Search for it and read/review it!

Me: I'll miss all the fans who will be leaving me cuz they don't want to read the sequel. So, GOODBYE, SWEET FANS! Anyway I think that "Arrival of Fear" is better than this story, because this was my 'gaining experience and backround' story, while I was more experienced writing AOF. LOI was fun, so I'm gonna miss ya. I'll still check reviews for this story, though, so keep writing them. If you have any ideas, send them to me. They may be useful.

Me: Last but not least, I would like to thank my reviewers for never leaving a flame. (I got one once, but it was for someone else, so it doesn't count.) So to all of you-THANK YOU!

Me: Oh, and P.S. AOF has more vampire-ness!

* * *

Chapter 19: Trusting your Tummy, and the First Mission

I didn't leave my room the next morning. I chanted in my room, performing the daily Azarathian cleansing ritual I had been ignoring. I ignored the thoughts that were running through my head, concentrating on my prayers to Azarath.

After hours of being unsuccessful, I left my room to get some tea. On the way I met Starfire. She waved gleefully and stopped, expecting to talk. I rolled my eyes and headed towards her.

"Hello. I do not believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Starfire. I am happy I was received warmly here. Many people were shouting in celebration as I arrived."

She smiled widely. I didn't smile back. "My name is Raven. If you need anything, ask Robin." And with that friendly greeting, I left for the kitchen. During the day, I avoided all contact, turning hallways when I sensed people were near, and retreating to my room for hours at a time.

When I was in my room, I went into the mirror several times. None of the emotions knew what the man had talked about. Eventually I didn't even leave my room to eat. After about five days of not eating, Cyborg came to talk to me and convince me to eat.

"Hey, Dark Girl. Come out. You gotta eat." He yelled into my door.

"No I don't. I can go for months without food or water." I told him through the door.

"Come on, even so, you gotta be hungry."

"No, thank you."

"Well, if you're not gonna eat, then at least come out so I can tell that you're alive."

I sighed, realizing that he would not stop bugging me until I did what he asked, and came out. He kind of reminded me of Azerli in that way. "Here, I'm alive. Are you happy?"

"Better. How come you've been hiding in there?"

"I do it all the time. Get used to it."

"Yeah, I guessed. But this time it seemed more like necessity than just wishing to be alone."

"You must be crazy." I told him an edge of anger in my voice. I turned to go back inside my room. Cyborg grabbed my arm. I gave him an icy look. "Unhand me."

"Not until you promise to stay out here."

"Fine. I promise."

He let go of me. He looked away from me as he spoke. "You know, in a way I think it was fate that got you to come here. Everyone here… seems to be connected in a way."

"You sound superstitious."

"No. 'Listen to your tummy', my mom always said. So I am. Besides, my tummy says that yours should eat."

"From one tummy to another?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course. What else?" He started to walk away, going down the hall towards the garage, his obviously favorite place.

"How can you be sure?" I asked him.

"Cuz' you accepted. Besides, you can't eat that tofu crap that that new kid, Beastboy, is trying to pull."

I laughed and watched Cyborg as he went down towards the garage. Yes, he did remind me of Azerli. After I could no longer see him, I went down to the kitchen.

It was only about an hour after my little 'conversation' with Cyborg that we got our first alert. Starfire, who was practically hanging on Robin's arm, smiled and flew up into the air. I flew up next to her. Robin nodded to me and we raced to the scene, not waiting for the others.

At the nearby bank, a robber was leaving with two armfuls of money. He was wearing the typical black-and-white robber outfit, but unlike normal robbers, he also had a car which had several large machine guns and lasers.

"Who does this guy think he is? James Bond?" I mumbled and allowed myself to fall right in front of him. I hated myself for saying the cheesy punch line, but I did anyway. "Going anywhere?"

He started to turn and I motioned to Starfire. She may have been naive, but she did know how to fight. She landed in front of him, fist glowing with a green light. Her Starbursts.

"Stealing is wrong!" She told him. He ran another direction. Tired of this game, I spun around and kicked his leg out from under him. He rubbed his head, got up, and started to run again. But this time I was in front of him. I slammed my fist into his face, and hearing a satisfying crunch, let him fall to the ground.

Cyborg and Robin arrived about five minutes later. Beastboy came right after I had punched the guy out. "Jeez. I didn't know you hit that hard." He had said, and cracked several jokes that not only were not funny, but also didn't make sense. I ignored him of course. Starfire thought he was hysterical. In a good way.

But, as I said before, Cyborg and Robin came running about five minutes later. Both were out of breath. I explained my technique of stopping the criminal, and pointed out the car that they could use and modify.

The second I mentioned the car, Cyborg went over and started making measurements. Occasional mumblings were heard as he inspected it. But Robin, however wasn't as easily dissuaded. He inspected the criminal, and turned to me. He nodded. "Good job. But maybe next time don't break his nose and cheek bone." He smiled.

I nodded and turned away. Starfire and Beastboy were helping Cyborg lift the car. Robin stood next to me. The sun was starting to set, the sun's outline barely over the buildings. The sky was a mix of pinks, oranges, and bright blues.

Robin came to stand next to me. "The most beautiful city in the world." He murmured. "But not in the universe." I mentioned, still watching the sun go down. We were silent for the moment, hearing the grunts of our teammates.

"You could help them, you know." Robin nodded in Cyborg's direction.

"I could. But then again, work builds character."

Robin chuckled and went to help the others. After a few minutes of watching them struggle, I decided to help. Using my powers, I lifted the car and began to walk away, the car floating over my head.

Starfire carried Robin, while Beastboy, as a giant pterodactyl, carried Cyborg (who, by the way, was yelling like crazy). I flew behind them, watching the sun set.

When I went back to my room, I moved to throw away my robes, in favor of the outfit I had bought a few days before in one of my escapes. I stopped.

Someday…It wouldn't hurt to remember my past.

* * *

Me: It's the end...-sniffle- Please keep reading in Arrival of Fear... 


End file.
